Lensless microfluidic detection techniques have been proposed to acquire microscopic images of samples such as biological materials and cells. They operate by acquiring images of suspended samples in close proximity to a high-resolution imaging detector. Their small size has resulted in their use being proposed in a variety of life science applications, including microscopes, smart petri dishes, and point-of-care diagnostic systems.